


Begin Again

by Zippit



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: When Mario starts reverting back to old habits, Angus puts an end to it.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** you're human tonight
> 
> Drabbles are not my favorite. I never feel like I pack enough emotion/story into the 100 words. But you only get better with practice, right? So practice it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Angus’ head throbs at the sight of the overflowing waiting room. They’re only human. The pinched off look in Mario’s eyes and the returned distance make him crave fifteen minutes space. Mario brushes off every attempt to corner him. Twenty three hours in, Angus shoves him into a stairwell back against the wall. The kiss is hard, worried and frustrated.

“Settle.”

Reflexive anger flares to life. Angus arches an eyebrow. It flickers then dies on a sigh.

“Sorry.”

Mario tugs him close to press his forehead to his shoulder. He breathes in and out. Five minutes has to be enough.


End file.
